Nathan Scott Must Die
by meeverz
Summary: If hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, just think of the damage 3 teenage girls could do if pushed to their romantic breaking points. Okay now take whatever your imagining and triple that. Don't get mad get even! Think John Tucker Must Die.


Okay so I got really bored and had some major writer's block with my other story (Heartbreaks and Heartaches, check it out if you have time) when this idea popped in to my head while I was watching John Tucker Must Die on my sick day. Anyways there were so many similarities that it was kind of freaky. I mean Nathan and John have the same frickin Jersey number.

This isn't gonna be exactly like the movie. No I added a lot more drama for good measure. Plus I'm a drama freak. Rachel is Heather, but bitchier. Peyton is Beth, but not a teen activist. She is just going to be her emo artist self and not a slut, okay maybe a little. Haley is going to be Carrie. Must say I liked writing Haley's character. Brooke is going to be Kate. Okay I know Kate isn't anything like Brooke, but I had fun writing an out of character Brooke. And a nice single parent Victoria was fun too. But I promise Brooke will become more like the real Brooke Davis by the end of it. Oh and I'm probably gonna have couples in the end unlike the movie. So here it is, enjoy and let me know what you think. Like should I continue or just stop.

oOo

**Nathan Scott Must Die**

**Chapter 1-An Abercrombie Model/Greek God**

An eccentric brunette lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She stared at the dim light thinking, mostly about her absent father. She never met her dad, but she's heard many stories. The most famous and her favorite was her father's reaction to her birth. The moment he found out she was born he went to the hospital's gift shop and bought his little princess a purple monkey. He was so happy when he held her that he was suddenly inspired to write a song.

The song was a lullaby he sang to his baby girl every single day since her birth. That is until he left. Her mom and dad were constantly fighting after her birth and the only thing that really kept them together was their beautiful baby, Brooke Penelope Davis. One day Victoria came home after a walk at the park with her daughter to see all her husband's things packed up and gone. There was two pieces of paper on the kitchen counter, a letter to apologize for his cowardliness and a petition for divorce signed in his loopy handwriting. That was the last of Richard Davis.

Brooke almost never thought of her father. She didn't want to feel the pain. Although her mother assured her he didn't leave because of her, but she thought otherwise. But lately her father was the only thing on her mind. Her best guess was that she was now living in Tree Hill, North Carolina, the place where her parents grew up and fell in love.

"Brooke" called Victoria Davis—she never did change her name back. Victoria entered the room to see boxes sprawled all over her daughter's room. "Brooke" Victoria said looking at the boxes. "Why haven't you unpacked, it's been a week."

Brooke sat up and looked at her mother. The answer was always the same. She never bothered to unpack because by the end of the month they would be packing up and fleeing to the next town. "You know why mom" Brooke stated.

"I understand sweetie, but this time I promise we're staying here for good" Victoria said as she sat at the edge of her daughter's bed and ruffled Brooke's hair.

That's what she said the last time. Brooke sighed there was no point in arguing. "I'll do it later I'm tired' she lied.

"Okay" Victoria smiled.

"So big date" Brooke asked eyeing her mother's black dress. It was kind of pathetic when the teenage daughter stayed home on a Friday night and the mother went on a date. But Brooke felt no shame in her mother meeting more guys than her because from the guys her mother brought home it just made the dating scene all the more unappealing.

"Yeah" Victoria smiled. She handed Brooke a pin and motioned to her hair. Brooke got up, grabbed a comb off her dresser, and went back to her mother's dark wavy curls.

"Who with" Brooke questioned.

"His name is Steve, he's a telemarketer" Victoria stated.

"Ugh mom, please don't tell me he called the house trying to sell us something and then asked you on a date" Brooke said disgusted as she put a pin in her mom's hair.

"No" Victoria said at her daughter's ludicrous idea. "I was having lunch after work yesterday and he came up and asked me the most ridiculous thing."

"Oh yeah, what" Brooke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was sipping coffee at the diner across from work and this guy with the strangest expression takes a seat on the chair across from me. He then asked me _'if it hurt'._ I was sure he mistook me for someone else. I finally got it when he finished with _'when you fell from heaven because something as gorgeous as me has to be an angel'._ Isn't it funny he called me an angel" Victoria grinned.

Brooke scrunched up her face. "Mom you actually fell for that." she said just as she finished pinning her mother's hair.

"What?" Victoria asked turning to face her daughter. "It's sweet."

"No mom, it's cheesy" Brooke declared.

"Well I thought it was sweet" Victoria reiterated.

_Of course she did_.

Brooke decided to drop it, what was the point when by the end of the month Victoria and _Steve_ would be no more. But her mom really did have low standards in men.

Victoria left Brooke's room and came back minutes later with two jackets in hand. "So the blue jacket or the red?" Victoria asked holding up her jackets.

"Definitely the red" Brooke smiled, she loved getting ready for dates. Now if only she had one.

_Beep, beep_ a car horned.

"Oh that's him" Victoria said rushing down the stairs, Brooke following close behind.

"He can't even come to the door" Brooke said once again disgusted.

"Be nice" Victoria said as she leaned on a wall and put on a red heel to match her jacket. "What are you doing tonight" Victoria asked as she finished putting on her shoes and moved on to her jacket.

"Probably just watching a movie" Brooke said.

"Brooke" Victoria frowned "You can't live your whole life under that little rock you've created."

"I'm not" Brooke said annoyed. She had listened to this speech way too many times.

"Then go out, didn't you say there was a basketball game at your new high school, that could be fun" Victoria said.

Brooke didn't answer, but luckily she didn't have to.

_Beep, beep_, Steve's horn blared through the house once again.

"That's your ride" Brooke stated.

Victoria frowned, but turned to open the door. She kissed her daughter on the head. "I love you sweetie, drive safe, if you do go to that game, and emergency numbers are on the fridge" she smiled weakly as she exited the house and closed the door behind her.

Brooke went over to the window and watched her mother greet Steve with a hug. Steve looked like a complete dork from where Brooke was standing. He wore a short sleeved shirt in a hideous shade of yellow with gray slacks. He had tacky gelled hair and even had dark rimmed glasses. In the pocket of shirt located on his chest was an assortment of pens. Yup, Steve was a total dork. What did her mom see in this Steve? He was so different than the usual choices. Maybe her mom really did lower her standards. Steve nervously opened his car door, an ugly one at that and motioned Victoria in. Victoria entered and Steve slammed it shut. He ran to the other side of the car, entered it, and drove off.

Brooke sighed and went up the stairs back to her room, slamming it shut. She went over to the bed and held onto the raggedy purple monkey as tight as she could. She was used her mother's endless string of dates, but that didn't mean she couldn't hate it. Her mother went on date after date thinking she fell in love every time only to get her heartbroken in the end.

It was one of the reasons for Brooke's fictional love life. What was the point when in the end your just gonna get your heartbroken?

Another reason was she had never been asked on a date. She had never been asked or even looked at twice. For her when it came to love it sucked S-U-C-K-E-D, sucked.

The last thing working against Brooke's nonexistent love life was a gorgeous thirty seven year old brunette bombshell, with dazzling blue eyes or better known as…her mom. Everyone was too distracted by Victoria's beauty to even realize she had a daughter.

Victoria Davis never had trouble landing men. She just had trouble keeping them. Brooke used to keep track, but almost immediately she found it exhausting, so she started calling them all Skip.

Various men in the ritual plaid robe flashed through Brooke's mind, always giving her the same speech. She held onto her purple monkey even tighter.

"_Hello Brooke, I'm going to be your new father"_ they would say, helping themselves to a midnight snack in her fridge after a night with her mother.

"_Maybe we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves now, Skip"_ Brooke monotonously stated every single time.

"_Why do you keep calling me Skip?"_ they'd question.

Because, eventually that's what they all do.

It's happened so many times that Brooke's mom developed a very _mature_ reaction. Brooke grimaced as her mom's cure played in her mind. A quick therapy session—of mounds of chocolate frosting and tears—…or two…or three…and then they pack up and flee to the next town.

oOo

The gym boomed with Tree Hill High students cheering with excitement. There wasn't a single spot in the bleachers open. Students held up glittery poster that said _'Go Ravens'_ or _'Scott is the best_'

Brooke wasn't sure how she ended up coming to the game, but here she was. It was only supposed to be a drive around the town, but she couldn't control herself as she entered Tree Hill High's parking lot.

Her hazel eyes landed on an empty spot in the bleachers and she quickly made her way over to it. Just as she was about to take a seat a guy appeared out of nowhere and stole the spot. She sighed turning to find another spot. The guy didn't even notice her, but it was typical she was Brooke Davis and she was invisible.

Brooke was in the seventh grade when she realized she was invisible. Not that kind of invisible. No, it was more like she was just, you know, kind of…anonymous. It's not that she didn't try. She was always a real…loser. Okay so maybe being invisible did have its advantages. Because moving all the time…she never had to deal with the whole 'awkward goodbye' thing.

Brooke stood to the side until another empty spot caught her eye. For a second it looked like the spot was glowing as she practically ran to it. This time she made it to the spot in time. She smiled to herself triumphantly as she watched the game. Now if only she could understand it.

It wasn't easy, but in just a few short months Brooke went from 'sort of unknown' to…

"Are you a narc?" asked a blonde girl sitting behind Brooke, interrupting her train of thought.

Brooke looked up at the girl and frowned. She turned back to the gym floor where the current Ravens basketball game was going on, the Bobcats against the Ravens. She watched as a guy in a number 23 jersey ran across the gym dribbling the ball. Everyone jumped up in joy as he tossed the ball and flawlessly made it into the hoop. She stared at him in awe. He was amazing, but like Brooke Davis would ever land a guy like that.

"Who is that?" Brooke muttered under her breath.

The blonde girl that had previously asked Brooke if she was a narc had heard her and rolled her eyes. "That's Nathan Scott" she answered. "Only the most popular guy at school. Captain of the basketball team, his family is loaded, and he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model and Greek God."

"Oh" was all Brooke could say.

Nathan jumped up in the air and dunked another flawless shot into the hoop. The crowd went wild once again.

"Let's go Nathan, kill the Bobcats" Peyton Sawyer yelled. Nathan winked at her as he passed by. Peyton was a gorgeous girl with a head full of curly blonde locks. She had green eyes and a boney figure. She almost always wore ripped jeans with an unusual band t-shirt that could easily traumatize little kids for the rest of their life, and she always sported black and white converses, but her signature mark was the leather jacket that never left her sight. Peyton was a moody, tortured artist, who spent all her free time listening to atypical music, but for some reason she always managed to appear at the Tree Hill basketball games—something she repeatedly mocked—and be a personal cheerleader to Nathan Scott and much more, _much more. _

The Ravens were in lead by fourteen points so it was no surprise when they won. Nathan was the one to throw the last shot just as the buzzer went off through the gym walls signaling the end of the game. Everyone jumped up in joy. The Tree Hill marching band started playing their instruments as the Tree Hill cheerleaders stood up to do their last cheer of the day—last one in public that is.

Haley James a stunning caramel headed girl with insightful eyes walked to the center of the court carrying her signature microphone. Her cameraman and best friend Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, followed close behind. Haley signaled Mouth to start recording and he obliged.

She smiled into the camera as Mouth counted to three with his fingers. Haley pulled the microphone to her lips and began once Mouth reached three. "This is Haley James and it's no question who is taking the Ravens to state this year."

Nathan looked up when he heard her voice and left the players he was talking to behind. He smirked as he made his way over to her. He rested a sweaty arm on her shoulder and stole her mike. "Nathan Scott here" he began.

"Nate" they were interrupted when Tim Smith appeared behind Nathan and Haley taking off the head of his Ravens Mascot suit. He was Nathan's best friend for some reason and a complete idiot. "You the man" he stated.

Haley rolled her eyes. Tim was such a dimwit.

"Yeah I am" Nathan cockily stated. "But I'm best known as El Captain" he smirked. He walked away from Haley who stared at him admiringly.

The speakers of the gym blared with the beginning of the song the cheerleaders were going to cheer to. Haley looked over and scoffed.

Rachel Gatina was currently being thrown in the air by the others. Rachel has a fiery girl with eye-popping red hair. Her bright green eyes always shined with mischief. Rachel was a complete bitch who cared only about herself. She is a spoiled brat with absent parents who give her what she pleases. She is the captain of the cheerleading team and a force to be reckoned with.

The cheerleaders wore blue and white skirts up to their thighs and tops that exposed their midriff. It didn't leave much to the imagination. It was completely inappropriate, but Rachel was talented in getting what she wanted. One phone call from her parents to the school and in was finalized.

Rachel came back on the ground and all the girls moved in a synchronized pattern around Rachel causing her to be rightfully in the center. Everyone cheered the girls on, well almost everyone. The cheerleaders moved identically as they all sexily strut their stuff with each move.

"Short skirts equal talent, yay" Haley sarcastically told Mouth who was too busy capturing their every move with his camera. Mouth had a crush on Ms. Gatina, which Haley mocked every chance she got. What could her best friend possibly see in that slut?

The cheer was halfway done as Peyton Sawyer started twitching and rolling her eyes at the cheerleaders. She always did have a thing against cheerleader.

Finally the cheer came to an end. The crowd erupted with one last cheer as Rachel shouted "Go Raven!" with her fake cheeriness.


End file.
